Russian Roulette
by Elle Mariet
Summary: NEW MOON: What happens when Bella pushes Jacob too far, causing him to phase on the spot infront of her.


A/N: I wanted to do a fic that had something to do with Jacob's wolf form. Russian Roulette - Rihanna included.

DISCLAIMER: Let face it, if I owned the Twilight saga, Jacob would be in my bed by now.  
I also do not own Russian Roulette - Rihanna.

Takes place in New Moon, after Jacob turns into a werewolf and Bella's in on the secret.

* * *

The day started out in La Push, where I spent most of my time lately. I had walked the whole distance of the beach twice with Jacob, listening to him talk about school, his friends, and anything else we could think of. It was the kind of life I had gotten used to after drowning in Charlie's house for months. Being with Jake had made me feel _new, alive_. like there was something I could look forward to.

We had stopped in the middle of the beach, between the water and the sand; where the tide had barely touched our feet.

"Looks like its going to rain." Jake had said, squinting as he looked up at the dark clouds.

"Great. Your gonna smell like wet dog."

"Ha ha, very funny. Better then smelling like a leech."

"I'm not so sure leeches have a smell." I said jabbing him in the ribs with my elbow.

"Trust me, they do."

"I've never noticed."

He glared at me for a minute, his thick brown lips pursed. "I don't even know what's so good about them, Bell."

"Jake, not this again."

"Well really, Bella. I mean, you can do much more with me then you could with him."

"Enlighten me then." I said sarcasticly.

He thought for a while, then laughed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, we could go out to dinner. And I could actually eat with you."

A flashback of my first night with Edward intruded my mind; at the restaurant.. 

...

Bella's Flashback 

"Aren't you gonna eat anything?"

"No," He smirked. "I'm on a *special* diet." 

End Of Flashback

"That's not funny, Jake."

"Who's laughing? Seriously, Bella, what would he do? Order a spaghetti for you, then ask the waitress where the petting zoo is?"

"Cut it out," I winced, more memories flooding my brain. I felt weak and light headed.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Because it hurts. You.. You wouldn't understand."

"How come? Because I was never 'in love' before? I wouldn't even count him as a first love, you know. He doesn't even count as a person."

"Stop it, Jacob!" I yelled, feeling tears well up.

He narrowed his eyes, starting to get frustrated, but he didn't answer. Instead he continued to glare at me.

It had started to mist, dark clouds closing in, a light spray covering everything in its blanket slowly.

He raised an eyebrow at me, expecting me to say something he could reply bitterly. His wish, I thought angrily. If I hurt his feelings, he could deal.

"I don't know who your calling non human? Your not exactly human yourself."

"I'm more human then all those filthy Cullen's put together." He spat back, not trying to keep his anger in check.

"There isn't anything wrong with them, Jake!"

"Yeah except the fact they abandoned you."

"You abandoned me too." I said quietly.

"Hey, I didn't have a _choice_. He did, he chose to leave you. When are you gonna realize that and stop pretending he's gonna come back? Why won't you stop-"

"Because I love him!"

"You could love me too!" He shouted back, arms flinging in the air. "I'm better for you!"

"I can't, Jacob! I love him and I always will! More then I could ever love you! Realize that!"

I knew when I shouted the last words that escaped my mouth I had pushed him too far; to his limit. There was nothing I could do now, not even my voice or touch could stop him. I had no choice but to watch in horror as he evolved into the beast that haunted my nightmares.

**Take a breath, take it deep**  
**Calm yourself, he says to me**  
**If you play, you play for keeps**  
**Take a gun, and count to three**  
**I'm sweating now, moving slow**  
**No time to think, my turn to go**

Tremors shook through his arms and chest, I backed up suddenly, remembering this was all too familiar.  
The incident where Paul phased and turned on me, and Jacob first transformed to protect me played out in my head like a soundless movie in slow motion.

Jacob turned and ran backwards, trying to get as far away as possible. I caught sight of his face, he looked like he was trying to control himself but it was too late, and he knew it. I reached my arms out helplessly as he exploded into a gigantic wolf, pieces of torn clothes flew around him, the remains of his sneakers lay demolished in the sand.

**And you can see my heart beating**  
**You can see it through my chest**  
**And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving**  
**Know that I must pass this test**  
**So just pull the trigger**

Edwards voice suddenly echoed through my ears, loud and deafening. "Get back, Bella. He's too dangerous right now."

Dangerous? I had never thought of Jake being dangerous. To me he was just.. Jacob. But I realized now that he was. The mental picture of Emily's face blurred into my mind. Did I want that to be me? To be scarred permanently by an accident?

Edward's voice interupted my thoughts and I snapped back to reality, seeing Jacob fully phased now.  
"Bella, run."

I ignored him, and started to walk towards Jacob mindlessly. Who was Edward to tell me what was dangerous or not?

Jacob noticed me approaching and ran back a distance growling -- warning me to stay away until he had enough control to phase back.

"Bella," Edward begged me, and the image of him came into vision, a look of worry on his pale perfect face. "Please!"

"He needs me." I whispered, and pushed past the ghostly hallucination.

**Say a prayer to yourself**  
**He says, close you eyes**  
**Sometimes it helps**  
**And then I get a scary thought**  
**That he's here means he's never lost**

Jacob let out a loud growl and backed up further, his teeth bared at me like huge meat knives. His claws were retract and dug into the sand, the waves gently slashing against his heels.

"Bella! Listen to me, this isn't safe, you promised -- nothing reckless!" Edward's voice crackled like thunder in my head and the vision of him was trying to make me stop walking.

I ignored him and started to run towards Jacob, Edward's voice still racing behind me.

**And you can see my heart beating**  
**You can see it through my chest**  
**And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving**  
**Know that I must pass this test**  
**So just pull the trigger**

I was about ten feet away when he snapped at me, throwing another growl at me; I could tell he was saying 'Go back, Bella' but I wouldn't listen.

"You never gave up on me." I whispered as I reached him.

He stood perfectly still, any movement could crush me or claw my body open. I knew this was dangerous, the prey was never supposed to confront the predetor. Instinct told me to turn and run, back to Edward.

I reached my hand out, Jacob let a whine out begging me to stop, Edward pleaded with me to run.

"He's not in control! He could attack! Bella please!"

My fingers touched the ends of his soft fur, his mouth right above my head. He smelled like woods, his hot breath was pleasantly musky.

"It's okay." I soothed, tears overflowing the rims of my eyes, my hands trembling in fear.

**As my life flashes before my eyes**  
**I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?**  
**So many won't get the chance to say goodbye**  
**But it's too late to pick up the value of my life**

I felt his heart, heard its loud thumbing. I leaned against his giant russet colored shoulder and stroked his fur.

"It's okay, Jake. I trust you."

He whined again, quieter this time. And his heart slowly went back to normal.

The rain came down heavier now, soaking us. The sky closed and it became darker, but I could still make out his large familiar eyes, looking at me with confussion and passion.

**And you can see my heart beating**  
**You can see it through my chest**  
**And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving**  
**Know that I must pass this test**

In the distance I didn't notice the sad, hurt, and agitated hallucination of Edward disappear.

**So just pull the trigger.**


End file.
